Danny Summer
by GhostGirl51
Summary: Danny's aunt is getting married so him and his family go down to the Outer Banks in California. Danny ends up getting shot at the wedding. He loses all his memory. This story sucks badly, flame it as much as you want. Cheesiness filled story. After Phantom Planet.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is a sucky story I started writing a couple of years ago that I thought I should finish and post here. **

**So go ahead and flame this story so that it burns from all the flames, I don't care. **

**Well enjoy the story and don't forget to review!**

"Hey Danny and Jazz come here, we got good news for you!" yells Mrs. Fenton

Jazz and Danny came in the room where their parents where standing  
"What it it?" asked Danny  
"Well, we just got call from your Aunt Maria" said Mr. Fenton  
"Yeah" said Jazz and Danny unison  
"And remember her boyfriend Jerry" said Mrs. Fenton  
"Yeah"  
"Well, he just proposed to her!" she squealed  
"Really, that's awesome!" said Danny  
"And that's not all! Aunt Maria wants you, Jazz, to be here maid of honor, and Jerry wants you, Danny, to be his best man!"  
"Really!"  
"No way!"  
"So when and where is it going to be?" asked Jazz  
"She said this June at Outer Banks in NC"  
"Sweet, that's like.…...five months away" Danny said than surged "I'll be up in my room if you need me"  
"Now Danny try, when your fighting ghosts, to not get too hurt ok" His mom yell up  
"Ok I'll try my best, no grantees" He yelled back down  
Danny had just got in his room and plopped down on his bed when his ghost seance went off. So he sluggishly got up, turned into Danny Phantom and flew out of his room to fight what ever ghost was most likely looking for him.

-JUNE-  
"HURRY UP DANNY WHERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mrs. Fenton yelled up to the sky where Danny was fighting the Box Ghost  
"I'M TRYING! GET THE THERMOS AND SUCK THE BOX GHOST IN AND THIS TIME DON'T SUCK ME IN ETHER!" he yelled back down  
His mom ran inside, grabbed the Thermos, and ran back out  
"HOW DO YOU USE THIS DANNY?" she yelled up to him  
Just then Jazz Jumped out of the RV.  
"give me that" she said  
She yanked the Thermos out of her mom's, pointed at Danny and the Box Ghost, pressed the button sucking the Box Ghost in barley missing Danny. Danny looked down seeing Jazz holding the Thermos. He smiled and slowly landed on the ground right next to Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and his mom. He turned to his two friends gave them hugs, gave Sam a kiss, and before getting into the RV telling them bye. "Hey Danny and Jazz come here, we got good news for you!" yells Mrs. Fenton

Jazz and Danny came in the room where their parents where standing  
"What it it?" asked Danny  
"Well, we just got call from your Aunt Maria" said Mr. Fenton  
"Yeah" said Jazz and Danny unison  
"And remember her boyfriend Jerry" said Mrs. Fenton  
"Yeah"  
"Well, he just proposed to her!" she squealed  
"Really, that's awesome!" said Danny  
"And that's not all! Aunt Maria wants you, Jazz, to be here maid of honor, and Jerry wants you, Danny, to be his best man!"  
"Really!"  
"No way!"  
"So when and where is it going to be?" asked Jazz  
"She said this June at Outer Banks in NC"  
"Sweet, that's like.…...five months away" Danny said than surged "I'll be up in my room if you need me"  
"Now Danny try, when your fighting ghosts, to not get too hurt ok" His mom yell up  
"Ok I'll try my best, no grantees" He yelled back down  
Danny had just got in his room and plopped down on his bed when his ghost seance went off. So he sluggishly got up, turned into Danny Phantom and flew out of his room to fight whatever ghost was most likely looking for him.

-JUNE-

"HURRY UP DANNY WHERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mrs. Fenton yelled up to the sky where Danny was fighting the Box Ghost  
"I'M TRYING! GET THE THERMOS AND SUCK THE BOX GHOST IN AND THIS TIME DON'T SUCK ME IN ETHER!" he yelled back down  
His mom ran inside, grabbed the Thermos, and ran back out  
"HOW DO YOU USE THIS DANNY?" she yelled up to him  
Just then Jazz Jumped out of the RV.  
"give me that" she said  
She yanked the Thermos out of her mom's, pointed at Danny and the Box Ghost, pressed the button sucking the Box Ghost in barley missing Danny. Danny looked down seeing Jazz holding the Thermos. He smiled and slowly landed on the ground right next to Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and his mom. He turned to his two friends gave them hugs, gave Sam a kiss, and before getting into the RV telling them bye.

**Review, please? well this is chapter one of the sucky story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here is chapter two of the really bad story. read and review.**

"Danny, wake up where here" Jazz said while lightly shaking him. But Danny just groaned. Then Jazz unbuckled him and shoved him off the seat he was sitting in.  
"AAAAHHHH" Danny yelled "Hey! what was that for?"  
"To wake you up Sleeping Beauty"  
"Well, you could've just shuck me"  
But Jazz just rolled her eyes. The Fenton family all climbed out of the car and toke their luggage out of the car and headed up to the beach house they where staying in with some of their relatives.  
"Soo, which cousins are we staying with?" asked Jazz  
"With your cousin Josie" said Mr. Fenton  
"Yeess" said Jazz  
"And your cousins Shawn & Coal"  
"Oh yeah!" yelled Danny  
They walked up to the beach house and knocked on the door. A big, strong, brown hair boy opened the door and yell "HEY! It's the Fentons!"

"Aunt Maddie! nice to see you again!" the boy said as he opened his arms for a hug

"Oh, Shawn I'm happy to see you too" as Mrs. Fenton accepted the hug  
"Hey Uncle Jack, like the orange!" Shawn said as he put his hand for a "manly hug"  
"Shawn, long time no see"  
"And Jazz, you look beautiful"  
"Aww Shawn you're so sweet"  
"Finely, Danny, uhhhh...Danny?...Danny?"  
"BWAHHHHH"  
Suddenly Danny appeared in the sky and fell on his cousin who was physical bigger than him and grabbed him around the neck. Then Shawn flipped Danny over his head causing him to let go and sending him tumbling down the steps. After Danny landed at the bottom of the steps he jumped up and jumped forward sending him flying, lithely, right at Shawn's stomach. Danny hit Shawn with a thud and "uhf" from Shawn sending them both into the house and hitting the wall.

"Ow" moaned Shawn by that time everyone was in the hallway to see what that big bang was all about.

"Are you ok Shawn?" asked a big dark brown haired boy known as Coal

"I'm fine"

"What happened?" asked this girl with long blond hair which was their third and final cousin that they where staying with named Josie. So Shawn explain what just happen and when he finished everyone burst into laughter.

"HA ha ha...so where's Danny?" asked Josie

"Uh...I'm not sure..." Shawn replied

Shawn looked to the right of him and saw that Danny was lying on ground and must have hit his head and really hard because he was unconscious. So Coal walked over, turned Danny over on his back and checked his pulse, then picked him to bring him to a room to let him sleep off the head bang.

When Danny woke up he wasn't sure where he was but then it all came back to him, the trip the wedding, the fun & exciting greeting with his cousin Shawn. He put his hand on his head and felt a bursae, he frowned. Then he got out of bed and stopped halfway up. An overcome feeling of pain came across his head, he pulled his hand up to his head and waited for the pain from his cut to leave. Once the pain left, Danny headed for the door and opened it. Once he got out of the room he was confused because he didn't know where everyone or anyone was. So Danny just waited to see a familiar face walk by. Then herd some familiar voices and started to follow them, the voices lead him down a hall and up some steps. When he got to the top of the steps there where more people that he thought he was staying with. Then Shawn looked up and yelled;  
"Hey! Danny is awake!"  
"Oh Danny! How are felling?" Asked his Aunt Masie  
"Um, ok I guess" Danny Replied  
"That's good, we don't want you too hurt for the wedding"  
"Yea"  
Next thing he knows two hands grab him under the armpits and lifts him up and knowing Danny, he panics thinking that a ghost is attacking he turns his arms intangible which makes him fall to the ground. As so he hits the ground he flips himself and subconsciously starts to turn himself into Danny Phantom. But he was halfway from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom when he noticed that it was his Aunt Maria and changed back to Danny Fenton.  
"Oh, sorry" Danny said  
"Don't be Danny, I wouldn't blame you!" she said  
Danny did a half smile.  
Coal came up beside them to join in the conversation.  
"So Danny, how does it feel to be a world wide hero?" Coal asked  
by this time everyone was in the conversation, but Danny just looked at the floor  
"Weird, I guess" Danny announced  
"Weird? I always thought it would be nice to have everyone know your name and be famous and all that" said Danny Uncle Reggy  
"Trust me, it's not as fun as you think it would be"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes"  
"How?"  
"The paparazzi always following me, never leaving you alone. Um, lets see, people always wanting pictures with me and autographs. And don't get me started on the girl fan clubs, the fallow me a few feet behind giggling! And ghosts are attacking more and more."  
Just then Danny's ghost seance went off  
"Speaking of ghosts..."  
Danny jumped up and turned into Danny Phantom. After he changed he ran and took of into the air and fazed through the ceiling. Everyone ran out on the the balcony to watch the fight between Danny and the other ghost Danny was going to fight. For a second Danny just floated here looking around for the ghost that set off his ghost seance off. All of a sudden something hit Danny so hard in the chin that he went flipping though the the air. Then the attacker appeared, it was Skulker!  
"YOU!" Danny yelled "Why are you all the way out here?"  
"Well Whelp, I followed you and your family here and waited for the right time to attack you so I could hang you pelt on my wall, but you hurt yourself and where out like a light for hours and hours" Skulker answered  
Danny turned to his family  
"WHAT? I WAS OUT FOR HOURS?"  
Next thing Danny knows he gets hit very hard in the face, he goes flying straight for the the ground he stops himself. Floating on his back, about 5 inches from a very pointy thorn bush, Danny sits up in midair and fells something running from his nose and into his lap. He looks down into his lap and sees blood, then he wipes his nose and a stripe of blood ran across his glove.  
"HEY! I JUST CLEANED THIS BEFORE WE GOT HERE!" he yelled up to Skulker  
He went flying towered Skulker and right as Danny was about to punch him he reached out and grabbed his throat, choking him. Danny struggled to get free but Skulker only held on tighter.  
"Get...the...thermos..." Danny managed to cock between gasps of breaths  
But Jazz was one step ahead of him and was already out on the porch with the themas and three boxes of tissues, Jazz aimed the themos at Skulker and sucked him in. After Danny was released from his grasp he went hurtling toward the pouch. He landed with a giant thud and went rolling into the house and changing back to Danny Fenton. He finally stopped right in front of a couch, he sits up gasping for breath next thing he knows Jazz stuff a bunch of tissues up his nose to stop the bleeding. Danny leaned on the back of the wight caoch waiting for the bleeding to stop and for his breath to come back, after a few minutes Danny got up and out the tissues in the trash because his nose had stopped bleeding and went to where everyone was sitting and talking.  
"How do you feel?" Jazz asked him a soon as he sat down  
"Fine, I guess" he replied  
And after that he really didn't say much, he just sat there listening to the crazy conversation his family was having, but he did laugh at the jokes that where made.

**Ok, so tell me how bad (or good this is) though a review and don't forget to read my other storys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so here is chapter 3. My computer is being shitty and won't put this into paragraph from so don't go eating me cause it isn't in paragraph form. I'm sorry I tried my hardest but failed once again. Well, here you go my beautiful people. If you haven't noticed I am extremely happy for no reason today. Well, review please?**

**~GhostGirl  
**

The next few days went on without any ghost attacking, most of the time was spent one the beach, in the pool, or preparing for the wedding. But on the day of the wedding everyone was running around trying to get everything ready. When finally everyone was ready and they headed to the church where the wedding was going to take place. On the way there everyone was laughing and smiling, but Danny. Danny was sitting in the way back of the RV sound asleep. When they reached the church Jazz had to push Danny off the seat again to wake him up. Once Danny was wide awake they headed into the church. The wedding went well for about the first half. But when his Aunt Maria was about to say 'I do' three men came barging in wearing black masks and black suits. Everyone stopped, the person playing the piano wasn't playing anymore, there were no voices coming from anyone. Danny got angry for the three men barging in on his Aunt's wedding day, so he got out out of the line of men and went stomping over to where the men were now standing.  
"HEY" he yelled " what are you doing, barging in on my Aunt's wedding?"  
The man in the middle pointed to Danny  
"Get him" he said in a voice that Danny recognised but couldn't put a name to it  
"Get me?"  
The two men that where standing on either, of what Danny guess that was the head man, side of the man came up beside him and grabbed both of arms and held on with a death grip as Danny struggled to free himself.  
"LET GO!" yelled Danny "Oh wait I have ghost powers"  
Danny turned his arms intangible but as soon as he did he was electrocuted. Danny yelped with pain and turned his arms back to normal and started to panic.  
_'why can't I turn my arms intangible without getting shacked?' _he thought to himself  
"ah ah ah, now you can't do that little bagger" said the man  
Danny's face went pale and his eyes widened.  
"Vlad? I thought you were stuck in space!"  
The whole church gasped. Then Vlad took off his mask revealing his face.  
"Well Daniel, I had a friend help me back to earth" Vlad asked the unasked question that everyone was thinking. Then down from the ceiling came a ghost. Danny's face went even paler. In front of him stud Dan Phantom  
"how did you escape Clockwork?" Danny asked uneasily  
"Lets keep that question unanswered" said the ghost  
Then someone's voice called out  
'Who is that?"  
"Well, I was Danny's older self, Dan Phantom, but he changed the Little thing that made him me but I existed outside of time until now but what keeps me here is this"  
He held up a nickles looking thing with a WC, for Clockwork, on it. Then he walked over to Danny and punched him in the stomach. Danny knelt in pain but the two men hosted him back up to his feet. Older Danny walked back to Vlad and they started to talk in whispers. By the the time they finished, witch didn't take that long, they where both smiling. Then the both turned back to Danny and Vlad reached down to his wast and grabbed something and broke out a gun. People gasped.  
"FREEZE AND DROP THE GUN!"  
"Come any closer and I'll shoot!"  
"But you where going to shoot him anyway"  
"True"  
Aiming the gun at Danny, Vlad pulled the triage without hesitation

_Screams? Why are there screams? crying, screaming, yelling? What's going on? I remember a bang and nothing more, who am I? I'm being lifted up, sinking into something. What happened to me?I feel myself my swaying, but why...how? _"Danny! Danny! Can you hear me, Danny? Move if you do! If you move I know you're still alive" _Who is Danny? Something is telling me to move, why? I don't know Danny and of course I'm still alive. Why can't I open my eyes? Focus, nope can't open my eyes should I try to move? sure, why not? Move hand...YES IT WORKED! _"He's alive! Danny, he's alive!" _Who's this Danny? Am I asleep? Maybe... _  
_that's...…..._  
_why..…..._  
_I..._  
_can't..._  
_open..._  
_my..._  
_eyes..._

__**Ok, well here you go. Review on this chapter please? well have some fun on your life.  
**

**Love you all!  
**

**~GhostGirl  
**


End file.
